


2023

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell, even Sherlock knew months, if not years before John finally realised.</p>
<p>A bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic just because I like this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2023

"So, you two then?" Greg smiled at John, pushing the doctor his pint across the table and taking a long drink of his own.

John turned and grinned at Greg before getting back to his own pint and downing a good third of it.

"Yup." John dropped his glass back on to the table, nodding.  
He could barely believe it himself really.

Him and Sherlock.   
A couple.

He shook his head, chuckling to himself.  
Who'd have thought it? Straight, heterosexual, not-gay, not-his-boyfriend, not-his-date John Watson in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes.

"Crazy, isn't it?" he added.

John shot a sideways look at Greg to find him smirking equally crazily.

The doctor shrugged and continued. "I know. I know. I just didn't see it before."

Greg nodded.   
Of course, Greg knew.   
Mycroft knew.   
Hell, even Sherlock knew months, if not years before John finally realised.

But they all had to wait. Years they waited.  
Through a fake suicide, a return, a marriage and a divorce, they waited for John to be ready

*********************************************************

"Sherlock." Mycroft nodded an acknowledgement to his brother as he entered his office at the Diogenes Club.

"Mycroft." Sherlock responded, flinging himself on the oversized wing back chair.

"So", Mycroft continued, handing Sherlock a glass of the best Scotch. 

"You finally got your doctor. I am pleased for you, brother."


End file.
